


sacred beings

by bmo9



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Absolutely fiction, DreamSMP - Freeform, Just characters btw, M/M, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo9/pseuds/bmo9
Summary: 3 am 15 minutes 04 seconds
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	sacred beings

**Author's Note:**

> old work

let's hangout sometime

november 22nd, 2012

11 pm 45 minutes 12 seconds 

television static, white nose echoing through the small apartment. a cold bowl of day old cereal knocked over behind the couch, where two tired boys slept. arms tangled, hair in knots and only a bedsheet to keep them warm.

thunder boomed in the background of it all, wood branches scraping at the windows; things that would normally pester a person, but instead it lulled the pair. george, the shorter of the two, shuffled in his sleep, absentmindedly wrapping his arms around clay, the taller. 

though, the simple gesture woke up clay, he didn't mind. his worn forest eyes scanning the brunets features. he needs to shave, clay thought to himself. the shorter didn't like shaving. 

george squinted his already closed eyes, rubbing at his dark circles and yawning into his hoodie sleeve. "morning," he croaked, "it's nearly 12 am, but sure." clay corrected, planting a dry kiss to his lovers nose. 

george squirmed, hugging himself closer to his angels warmth. he loved the blonde with all his heart; his tiny, fragile heart. its been broken multiple times, clay knows, he's aware. which is why he is oh so gentle with the small boy in his arms. he loved him dearly, and hoped nothing but happiness to rain upon his skin. 

"can ya warm up the leftover pizza, 'm hungry." george spoke, "of course" clay replied. the air conditioning wasn't working, so the room felt almost like a freezer. george wrapped himself with the bedsheet once clay left. he'd much rather have the warmth that clay's body provided, but the bedsheet was okay too. 

"I was thinkin' of going to the skatepark later," clay began, speaking a tad bit louder from the kitchen. george hummed to himself, "sure."

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────» 

november 23rd, 2012

12 am 27 minutes 45 seconds

"dude, who cares if it's almost 1 am?" george laughed, his hand clinging onto the wire fence that separated him and his best friend, karl. "my mom does, that's who?" the other hoarsely whispered, although he was outside and no one inside could possibly hear him. 

"you're no fun, me and dreamy are goin', just sneak out, no one will notice anyway!" the brunette bribed, glancing towards the blonde that sat on the curb, waiting for him to convince his friend. 

karl kissed his teeth, eyeing around his backyard before pushing the gate open and walking out. he was easily convinced when it came to his best friend, especially since he didn't want to seem like the same cowardly 7th grader when they first met. george fist bumped the air, wrapping an arm around karl's shoulders. "we got him!" the short male exclaimed, catching clay's attention from his phone. the blonde smiled up at the two boys, getting up from his spot and walking towards his mini-van that was parked not too far away.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

1 am 13 minutes 56 seconds 

george threw his skateboard on the ground, glaring towards karl, who was sitting on a concrete block. "where's your board at, you idiot." the other boy looked up at george, shrugging his shoulders and sighing at the insult, "I broke it." a gust of wind mildly interrupted him. 

clay skated towards the two, stopping and grabbing his board from the ground, "how'd you manage to break it?" 

"I got mad and just.. stomped on it, I guess." george and clay shared raised eyebrows, grimacing as they awaited for karl to tell them he was joking. after a few moments of silence, karl groaned and hopped to his feet, palming his eyes. 

"are we gunna do anything fun or illegal? cus I'm getting fucking bored." 

george smirked, "this isn't like you, are you okay?" karl ignored george, walking past the equally confused clay and staring into the dark streets, subconsciously counting the streetlights. 

he felt a rush of adrenaline pump through his veins, or maybe that was just the red bull he had earlier. either way, he wanted to do something thrill worthy. karl can't remember the last time he's truly had fun, a moment that he could make exaggerated stories from and share with the little amount of other friends he had. 

"let's go swimming in the lake, the one beside the diner." he suggested.

clay shrugged, puckering his lips before mumbling something in agreement. george slung his board over his shoulder, pondering for a moment before finally giving in. it didn't seem like all that bad of an idea, though it's fucking cold and there's a small chance the lake could be frozen over. the lake held many memories for them all, george remembering how he'd race his sisters to a certain side of the lake, to another. clay would skip stones with his now-deceased grandfather during warm spring afternoons, preferably an hour after school. 

karl didn't visit the lake as often, but when he did, he'd take his dog for walks and late-night swims. nothing but fond, joy filled memories. 

the three boys made their way back into the van, throwing their boards into the backseat with karl, "watch it!" 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

1 am 59 minutes 34 seconds 

clay parked the van on a patch of withering grass, kicking his door open and inhaling the waterside air. if he was honest, he missed this. 

"last one in is a rotten apple!" george yelled as he shoved himself out of the vehicle, pulling his shirt off, and eventually managing to pull his cargo pants off as he ran towards the lake. 

karl mumbled a "no fair" as he struggled to unlock his passenger door, shouldering his flannel off, and kicking off his pyjama pants. 

clay watched from a distance as the boys splashed into the below temperature water, wondering how they managed to do so. 

he decided to stay back and keep an eye on the van, mentally cursing himself for leaving his keys at home. he didn't want it getting stolen again, waving at his lover, and sadly smiling down at his shoes. 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

3 am 08 minutes 29 seconds 

about an hour ago, they had dropped karl off at his house, george rambling about how much fun he had and how they should do this more often. karl replied hesitantly "maybe we should.." although he knew deep down, his mom would find out one way or another, and he really didn't want to be grounded for christmas. 

they bid each other goodbye, promising that they'd meet up at a normal hour next weekend, and parted ways. 

george threw himself onto the couch, inhaling the dust filled pillows and running his fingers against the stains, scrunching up his nose. 

once he heard the door lock and a pair of keys being placed onto the dining table, he flipped himself onto his back and made grabby hands towards clay. 

clay smiled down at his boy, sitting on the end of the couch and eventually making his way into george's arms. 

3 am 09 minutes 45 seconds 

clay kissed george's jaw, nuzzling his cold nose into the smallers neck. his warm exhales instantly overtook the coldness that ran through george's body. 

3 am 10 minutes 0 seconds 

"i love you so much, honey." clay mumbled against the others pale skin, planting delicate kisses. 

3 am 10 minutes 12 seconds 

"i love you more, my guardian angel." george whispered with all his efforts, his eyelashes fluttering in the grey darkness. he truly meant it when he said that. there's nothing more on this miserable planet that he loved more than his dream, his blonde haired, tall, freckle faced dream. his lover. his. 

3 am 10 minutes 35 seconds 

they fell asleep in each others arms, soft snores echoing through the small, cold apartment. it started to rain again, soft droplets of water hitting the beige, decades old building. 

that night they dreamt of flower filled valleys and 7th grade

3 am 15 minutes 04 seconds


End file.
